one_piece_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Manto Manto no Mi
The Manto Manto no Mi '(literally the Cloak Cloak Fruit) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to generate a protective and partially sentient cloak of aura which aids the user in combat, defense or menial tasks. When dubbed, it is called the '''Shroud-Shroud Fruit. '''It was originally a treasure kept by the Phantom Family until it was eaten by 'Phantom D. Ryder in order to protect it from a group of pirates. Appearance The Manto Manto no Mi is a cyan, pomegranate shaped fruit with a orange stem sprouting out of it. The fruit has circular like patterns surrounding it almost to look like small shields. The aura surrounding the user (once it's activated) takes the form of a light blue cloak that encompasses the user. Strengths and Weaknesses The first major strength of the fruit is that it grants the user a cyan coloured Cloak of Aura which can protect the user from most head on physical attacks and bullets, even when the user is not aware of it (such as when the user is a sleep and unaware of attacks) this was first evidenced when Ryder was asleep on his ship and a cannonball hit his quarters, he was undamaged from the assault because the Aura Cloak protected him. Though the cloak looks vaporous at times when active, the Aura Cloak can actually harden itself automatically and/or when the user wills it to. The cloak of aura can also extend itself outwards in order to protect others as well as it's user and can increase it's volume at will. Along with it's defensive capabilities, the aura that covers the user also has offensive abilities too. The Aura Cloal can extend itself out and take the form of extra limbs in order to attack it's opponents and defend the user. This can either be done automatically or if the user wills it to. The aura can also change it's physical properties in order to take the appearance of melee weapons such as maces and axes, through development and training with the aura, Ryder has also been able to make the cloak take on elastic properties so it can also transform into a few ranged weapons like crossbows, arrows and even a few guns. The Aura loak can even regulate Ryder's temperature. After the time-skip, Ryder was able to coat the aura in Busoshoku Haki, allowing it's attacks to become even more powerful, though at the cost of it's elastic properties of the area where the Haki is applied. He has also been able to give the cloak of aura the ability to separate from his body and gain it's own physical body as a hollowed out translucent shell. However, in order for him to control it he must maintain physical contact with the Shroud via the form of a very thing outstretch of the cloak's "skin". If the skin is disconnected then the aura will gain full sentience and Ryder will have no control over it's actions. Despite all of it's strengths, the fruit's abilities also come with very annoying weaknesses. in order for Ryder to control the Aura Cloak, he must be able to impose his will onto it and the Cloak must "agree" with his actions. If the Cloak doesn't "agree" with Ryder's actions then it won't do it. The Cloak's concept of "agreement" is all down to the factor of Ryder's safety. The main function of the Cloak is to actually protect Ryder, if Ryder manipulates it's abilities in any way that may leave him open to attack on inflict damage on himself, the Cloak may choose an option that would be most benefiting for Ryder's help, even if it against the circumstances in which Ryder is in. However, as Ryder's physical strength begins to build, the Cloak begins to trust Ryder more and more with his decisions. Another weakness is that the Manto Manto no Mi's Aura Cloak has a limited amount of material to expend in the form of projectile attacks. If Ryder uses too many projectile attacks, the Cloak may dissipate and leave Ryder open for a certain amount of time, usually until it has enough Aura to reform. Usage Ryder has been able to manipulate the power of the Manto Manto no Mi in many ways, from using it for transport by making the Aura Cloak take the form of wings, to using it to land impactful and wide range attacks by making the Aura Cloak overlay his hand with giant claws or various other weapons. Overtime Ryder has been able to learn a number of techniques from various pages of the Tome of the Cloak Fruit. Notable techniques include the 'Bunri '(分離 "Separation") technique and the 'Kumoraseru '(''曇らせる" Overshadow") ''technique (he learnt Kumoraseru during the timeskip), He has also learnt to use Haki in conjunction with this powers. Ryder also seems to use his powers to help him with household and trivial jobs too, such as sweeping the floor, washing the dishes and multitasking. He even admitted that one time he used to to clean the toilet (in which the Aura Cloak retaliated by keeping him in a constant state of coldness for one whole day, keeping him up all through the night). Category:YoungEezy27 Category:Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia